Kim Possible A Bladed Romance
by LeonCirta
Summary: With Kim and Ron seemingly drifting apart can Shego capitalize and turn Ron against his best friend and finish of Kim Possible once and for all. Or can Ron cast his feelings for Shego aside. With the world at stake he'll need to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1 Team Possible

Kim Possible – A Bladed Romance

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Kim Possible and never will.

And please don't flame me, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. So I hope you enjoy my attempt. Feedback is always welcome and any constructive criticism that can help me improve is most welcome to.

Authors Note: This is a Rongo fanfic (Ron/Shego) been wanting to write one for a while after reading others, so I thought I'd give it a go. Any advice is of course grateful.

Setting:

Kim and Ron have turned eighteen and are beginning to drift apart causing enormous strain upon the team making them both vulnerable.

Chapter I – Team Possible

Kim Possible opened up her locker deep in thought. She had just turned eighteen and her emotions where definitely running high right now. Especially with the lack of villainous activity, it had been weeks since they had to do a big save the world mission. But even then her best friend Ron Stoppable was acting out of sorts as it where. He had been acting like he wanted to be the hero the guy in the lime light which was just so not Ron. She had even contemplated taking Monique on her last mission you know give Ron some time of let him rest. She had even planned to tell him but just couldn't bring herself to do it. They had been doing this together for so long it just didn't seem right saving the world alone.

Her eyes glazed over as she stared into her locker holding her school books tight to her chest when the screen suddenly buzzed to life as the rather large yet now muscular young African American super genius' face appeared on the computer screen with a distressed look on his face. Well ok not that distressed, but as distressed as he usually was.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She spoke shaking her head casting away the hundreds of thoughts that had been clogging up her mind since the whole week began. She watched Wade whilst placing her school books onto the lower shelf of the usual blue locker, with many villainous pictures pinned to the back of the locker door.

"Bad news I'm afraid…" The boy genius replied as he began to explain the distressing situation to the teen hero before he was cut of by the approaching blonde haired freckled scruffy looking teenager with a naked mole rat standing upon his shoulder leaning against the young man's neck.

"Hey Wade. You know you ever noticed how Wade never calls us just to say hi. Or or! How it's always you he calls, you know I'm here to!" The young man began trailing of lost in what he was saying as he continued to think out loud as the usual Ron Stoppable did.

"Ron!" Kimberly Anne Possible moaned as her arms fell helplessly to her side. She knew once her best friend started there was little anyone could do that could stop him. Though to be honest he had been doing it a lot less lately oddly enough, he was found more often training hard in the gym, and even to Kim's utter shock found practicing Kung Fu, which was just so not Ron. Indeed times had gotten strange over the years.

"Like how he never calls just to invite us to bueno nachos. Come to think of it! We've never even seen him in person before! How do we know this is the real Wade!?!" He gasped as he finally realized the horrible truth or well so he thought anyway. He leaned in close examining every inch of the Wade on the screen if that was even his real name.

"How do we even know that Wade's real, he might be a robot. Or, or, A hologram, a sinister plot to entrap us. Come to think of it I'm surprised no evil take over the world 'genius' has tried that." Ron now had an increasingly vacant stare as he continued to speak his mind. Kim grinned slightly watching Ron in the corner of her eye it was good to see the old him, he had been so different lately it was good to see the old 'Ronness' showing itself.

A few moments later.

"Well Kim, how? I demand we make a secret password!" Ron finally finished raising his arm into the air after several minutes of ranting thinking he was truly onto something. Kim could only sigh with a slight grin in the corner of her mouth. How she trusted him with her life she had no idea whatsoever, but if she was ever in a bind there was only one person she would want helping her.

"So what is it this time?" The cheerleader Kim Possible asked regaining her focus turning away from Ron Stoppable her best friend and side kick looking now at the screen with her usual determined stare.

"Dr Drakken and Shego have broken into the west Middleton museum. It seems their after the scroll of lost hope." Wade began as he typed away on his state of the art computer located in his mum's basement and God only knows where that was.

"Of course the ancient scroll of something or other!" Ron butted in rubbing his chin with an overly serious look upon his face as Rufus his pet mole rat mimicked his look standing perched upon his shoulder.

"And that is?" She asked staying focused on the new mission at hand and not on Ron's well… buffoonery as it where, which she couldn't help grinning at it was good to have the old Ron back.

"Yeah, you know just for Kim. What is the scroll thingy?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes still keeping that serious face acting like he was actually listening when in truth he was thinking on what he was going to have for lunch which had to be Bueno nachos of course.

"Just bringing it up… Now. It's an old map said to lead to an ancient temple of magic, which is the final resting place of… the well the Excalibur?" Wade read the information aloud to the teen hero and her partner; well in truth her side kick though Ron never did like that title but had learnt to live with it until recently that is. This Excalibur story however sounded much like an old legend if he where being completely honest to himself.

"Wait Excalibur isn't that the…" The teen hero replied rather confused at why a mad scientist like Dr Drakken would be trying to find something that obviously just couldn't be real, but hey stranger things have happened. Dr Drakken was the more technical kind of guy, more direct upon his approach to taking over the world which he naturally always failed at.

"Right, the sword Arthur pulled from the stone or received from the lady of the lake, whatever version you know." Kim rubbed her chin thinking hard for a second. Ron quickly saw his opening, and went to speak his mind once more as Kim quickly covered her hand over his mouth barely cutting him of in time. As much as she liked the old Ron back sometimes you had to head him of at the pass.

"We're on it Wade."

* * *

Meanwhile at the west Middleton museum.

"Shego!"

Ah the mad doctor was screaming her name once again couldn't they just steal it already and get out of here before little miss perfect shows up as she always did. How hard was it to break into glass, I mean glass. Yes Dr Drakken truly had hit an all time low with this latest scheme of 'brilliance'

"Shego!" The blue skinned crazed scientist known as none other then Dr Drakken screamed once more for his as he liked to think of her 'assistant' though he was smart enough to know not to tell her that, why she would quite literally rip him limb from limb and he'd much rather avoid that. The green and black jumpsuit clad Raven haired, green skinned beauty replied.

"What is it Dr D, your plan failed already or have you just forgot to steal whatever it is where here for?" Shego replied in a slightly sarcastic and bored tone which was quite normal for her. She sat on the table in the middle of the large room examining her nails rather intently which was a habit of hers while listening to another of Dr D's ranting. The room around her was quite large with several stone pillars running around the outer edges of the room. Meanwhile just a little in front of the table where white stoned steps leading up to the centre piece, the scroll with glass around the item and a security code needed to open it.

"Why are you stealing a piece of old paper, have you ran out of your own trying to plan another take over the world scheme? They do have places you can buy paper you know." She wasn't paying to much attention to the mad scientist who was examining the scroll vividly whilst rubbing his chin clearly deep in thought. Shego knew she was just here to take care of little Miss Hero who always arrived right on queue. But hey this didn't mean she couldn't mock Dr D's latest scheme did it? That was the best part of working with 'Drew' well that and the money.

"No Shego, this is the scroll that will lead us to the ancient temple of even more ancient magic. Using this magic I will create an unstoppable army of Magitek robots to take over the world!" With that Drakken let out a typical wail of evil laughter that Shego sighed at. Though you really had to admire how he always got right back up after every one of his schemes was foiled. Damn though she had set him of again and oh how he just loved to rant about his truly ingenious schemes, that was the best part of the whole taking over the world business the good doctor believed. And this scheme was his best yet, not even Kim Possible could get in his way this time.

"Magitek?" Shego asked rather bluntly as she tried to control herself from laughing, still paying a remarkably lot attention to her nails, which where as green as her skin. Due to the meteorite which changed her skin colour and also gave her super powers which she used to obtain a remarkably large salary from Dr Drakken. Indeed times where good except for that little miss perfect Kim Possible but hey she couldn't complain.

"… Magic, technology. Magic – technology, Magitek." Dr Drakken replied saying it rather slowly so his foolish side kick could understand and with an annoyed look on his face. One thing she never quite understood was the names he used, they where always so pathetic, and that was putting it nicely.

"So why not just call them magic robots then genius?" How she loved to get under Drakken's skin like this, it had to be one of her favourite pass times alongside beating the hell out of Kim of course that was definitely up there.

"Because Shego, how else am I supposed to instil fear into the hearts of everyone without a freighting name which people don't understand. Besides Magitek sounds so much better." Drakken turned to face his sidekick now on his last nerve, his side kick who happened to be on a stupidly large pay check. And also happened to be one of the best fighters money could buy and never ever failed him, except for when Kim Possible was involved how she single handidly stopped his every plan still confused him.

"Well then just smash the glass and grab the damn scroll, jeez it's not hard, even for a 'genius' like you Dr D." Well this was Drakken she was talking about she thought as she put a finger on her dark green lips thinking back on the many moments Drakken had completely messed things up. His most annoying habit had to be placing rather large red self-destruct buttons in his secret lairs which always ended up in ruins from Kim Possible.

"Because it's not that simple! I'm using my neural code decipher - er to break the code" Dr D was becoming increasingly annoyed at her now. I mean why couldn't she ever appreciate his genius like other people did. Ok so there weren't many other people who appreciated his genius, or rather no one but that was all about to change when he took over the world. The least she could do though was encourage him was that so much to ask, from Shego though it was.

"Then why has it taken over ten minutes? The princess will be here any minute. You know what move over and let me get the stupid thing." Shego retorted as she placed her hands on the table ready to push of onto the ground and deal with everything herself as she usually had to.

"No! My machine, therefore I get to use it, besides only a genius can work a complex piece of machinery like this." Dr D grinned as he continued to ague with Shego.

"Then why are you doing it?" She finally pushed herself of the table turning to Drakken. She was starting to get seriously bored now, not that annoying Dr D wasn't fun but the princess was late and she was ready to put that annoying goody, goody in her place once and for all.

As if on queue a large smash crashed from above as non other then the teen hero Kim Possible came spinning down landing right in front of Shego wearing her usual mission garb of black top and the green baggy pants, her read hair dropping down past her shoulders gracefully.

"Ah Kimmie just in time for pain." Shego grinned evilly as she clenched her fist the green flamed plasma immediately erupting around them.

Again as if on queue Ron Stoppable crashed through the roof above before landing on his back beside Kim moaning in pain much to the amusement of the villainess.

"Well, well if it isn't the buffoon." Shego said unable to hold in the laughter as she watched the blonde haired young man lying on his face.

"Ron stand back, I'll handle this." And with that Kim immediately dropped into her stance preparing for the battle against Shego. It's time she took care of her once and for all, and make sure she got back for dinner, it was family night according to her parents much to Kim's annoyance.

"Not this time KP." Ron replied coolly and confidently as he stepped in front of his long time friend after managing to recover from his fall. He put his hands on his waist looking towards the oddly beautiful woman standing in front of him, crushing the thought from his mind he prepared himself. He had spent to long playing the dumb side kick to Kim, the guy who no one ever remembered this time it was the Ron-stars turn to be the hero.

"It's time for the Ron-man to step up, just keep out of the way KP I got this." He waved his hand in front of Kim as if to tell her to stop. Kim could only put her head in her hands sighing, this was exactly what she was worried about maybe it was time for Monique.

"Look Ron just…" Before she could reason with her long time friend Ron cut her of with a surprisingly menacing tone in his usual voice.

"No KP, it's time for the Ron man to be the man." Ron pushed his chest out in an attempt to look tough. He had, had enough of being the sidekick never being noticed never even being remembered it was time for him to claim what he deserved time for him to be the hero for once.

Well, well Shego thought to herself maybe Team Possible wasn't as stable as it once had been. Perhaps she could break up the team once and for all and finish of Kim Possible.

Kim hung her head in shame, she knew Ron was about to taste pain but hey maybe it'll knock some sense into him once and for all, he had been acting like this for a while now and it was time he was put in his place as it where. After all she was the teen hero who had saved the world god knows how many times not him right?

"Shego! What's taking so long?" Drakken screamed to his long time partner turning away from the small portable machine that was strapped to the control device on the glass covering the scroll.

The villainess stared blankly for a second as if not believing what she was seeing.

"It seems the buffoon is going to fight?" She managed to get out as she continued to laugh at the sight. Finally he was getting a back bone and getting out of the shadow of the princess.

"Who is?" Drakken stared at Ron as if not knowing who he was.

"Have I seen you before?" The villain queried as he squinted at the new guy pondering on his appearance placing a finger of his blue chin.

"… The guy who helps foil your plans? Side kick? Stops you nearly everyday?" Ron hung his arms to the floor sighing, this was exactly what he meant even the mad scientist didn't know him. Yet he had spent nearly every week stopping his plans. It was time he got some attention for once some gratitude for what he did after all he was part of this team to.

Drakken stared back blankly then shuck his head, before finally speaking once more.

"Shego deal with this buffoon already we don't have all day!" Dr D ordered his 'side kick'

"Finally, prepare to feel pain." The raven haired beauty grinned sinisterly at Ron.

"Stand back KP, the Ron factor is on the case!" Ron cracked his neck as he charged head on at the villainess. This was exactly what he had been training for, it was time to show KP what Ron was all about, time to step up and be the hero.

"Seems your idiotic buffoon is finally getting a…" Before she could finish however there was a loud crash above as a piece of the roof came crashing down towards them. Ron who was still running towards his enemy lost in his thoughts of how he was going to defeat the deadly Shego, not even noticing the large slab of rock which crashed down onto him knocking him to the ground with a loud thud.

Shego burst out laughing uncontrollably falling to her hands and knees punching the floor laughing at the scene.

"O that was golden, do it again, you have to do that again." She barely got out as she continued to laugh as the helpless Ron who was obviously still in the side kick role.

Kim finally got back into the game as she shook her head at the nearly unconscious Ron.

"Alright, guess it's my turn Shego." With that she jumped into the air with incredible grace landing right in front of her arch nemesis dropping immediately into stance with a slight grin.

"Why don't you just lie down and play dead Kimmie before you get hurt." Shego to grinned as she reignited her plasma before swinging for the cheerleader. Quickly Kim sprung into action flipping over the fast Shego.

"Green and black is so last season." Kim replied as Shego spun round snarling.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Ron was back on his feet and sprinted towards Shego moments away from tackling her from behind.

"This coming from the great fashion don't Kim Possible." A grin curled onto her lips as she back flipped over the unsuspecting Ron who crashed into Kim and into a large pillar just behind her.

"Sorry KP!" Ron immediately apologized as the pillar began to swing precariously before smashing into the next pillar behind that one. Within moments each pillar was crashing into the next destroying the supports to the very room and crushing countless priceless historical objects. If they didn't move quick they would to be crushed thanks to none other then Ron.

A laugh came from the scrolls direction as the mad scientist Dr Drakken waved it about laughing his usual sinister one.

"Great, see you around Kimmie." Shego retorted as she flipped over to her 'boss' catching the rope and ascending to the hover car above them.

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible but your not!" Drakken shouted down towards the rather annoyed cheerleader who had thwarted his every single take over the world attempt, moments later they where but a speck in the gap of the roof.

Kim however had bigger problems as the roof began to buckle crashing to the ground all around them. Grabbing the confused Ron she darted for the exit barely jumping through the waiting door as the stone crashed into the doorway covering the entrance to the once splendid room.

Picking herself of the ground and dusting herself down she turned to her foolish best friend Ron annoyed at his sheer stupidity.

"What the hell where you thinking!?!" The red haired hero screamed at her 'partner' once she had finally caught her breath.

"I was just trying to be the hero for once." Ron replied copying Kim's tone.

"Next time just stay out of the way and let me handle it ok." Kim realised she was being a bit harsh on her best friend but he was way out of line, he should of known there was no way he could take on Shego and now they had gotten away because of his foolish gambit.

Ron turned his back on her crossing his arms as his pet Rufus the naked mole rat jumped up onto his shoulder watching the two best friends argue with each other, helpless to do anything to stop them.

"You know what I can't work with you, when your acting like this maybe you should take a break." Kim spoke before thinking, immediately regretting what she said, she didn't want him to take a break not at all saving the world was nothing without Ron there to help her. But lately he was just so damn frustrating to work with it wasn't even like this was the first time it had been happening for weeks now. Maybe it was for the best that he took a break from saving the world.

Ron went to respond but was quickly cut of by Kim who merely shuck her head disappointed at Ron. She took out her Kimunicator as Ron was left to feel the shame of his actions. Was this it for Team Possible? It was amazing to believe how long they had been going, to be honest he never realised that it would have to end someday. But surely it wasn't ending today was it and it wasn't even like it was his fault he was just trying to help, maybe Kim should get of her high horse and stop judging people for once.

He turned to his pet Rufus who was still dumbfounded at the scene

"Kim didn't really mean it; I mean she was just frustrated the bad guys had gotten away. Yeah that's right just annoyed at herself for letting them escape, she'll be feeling better in the morning. I hope…"


	2. Chapter 2 A Sinister Ploy

Disclaimer:

Still don't own Kim Possible regrettably.

Chapter II – A Sinister Ploy

"Kim Possible, o how I despise her." Dr Drakken the blue skinned mad scientist clenched his fist as he paced up and down in front of his grand fireplace located in the new lair, which also happened to be in the middle of nowhere, where Kim Possible couldn't possibly track them. Well that's what he thought of the last lair, and the one before that, and before that. Ok so every secret lair Kim Possible always found and destroyed.

"You got the scroll didn't you." Shego told him in her usual bored and sarcastic tone, and of course with a tinge of a threatening voice. As she read the villainess' weekly magazine she had recently purchased in hope of finding another quick pay job. Though she had to admit no job was as fun as working with Dr Drakken.

"That's not the point, Kim Possible always defeats me. It's time I took care of her once and for all!" The doctor quickly straightened himself up from his slump posture as he rubbed his chin continuing to pace in front of Shego. He needed something so mind bongigly evil that not even Kim Possible could withstand it.

"You? I'm the one who's always fighting her." The raven haired woman replied as she placed the paper down watching Drakken with mild amusement.

"That is true. Perhaps we tipped the odds in your favour." This wasn't good, another one of Dr Drakkens crazy schemes was the last thing she needed, but she may as well play along and let the doctor have his moment for once, then she'd have a good laugh at his evil plot which where always doomed to fail.

"How?" The villainess replied sighing as she did.

"Suppose you outnumbered her, suppose there was an army of you against her." Dr Drakken grinned as he rubbed his hands together at the thought of his most ingenious scheme, that couldn't possibly fail.

"Oh no, again with the cloning?" She retorted rather annoyed, for an evil genius he never seemed to be able to think of any new ideas. It was rather annoying to be honest.

"All I need is just one little tiny strand of her." He reached his forefinger and thumb towards her hair almost shivering with anticipation.

"Wow, wow, wow! Back up!" Shego sprung into action drawing a large A4 sheet of paper waving it in front of Drakken as he quickly pulled his arm back.

"No you can – not have – my – DNA." She continued holding the contract in front of him as he slowly began to back away not bothering to read it.

"Look, I have a – no – cloning clause in my contract!" She stepped of her chair pointing at the lower section of the paper where it quite clearly stated 'No cloning Clause'

Drakken sunk backwards as he continued to a step back keeping his distance from Shego's advances toward him. If it wasn't using some death ray to take over the world, or a large group of 'unstoppable' robots which just happened to be stopped. It was trying to clone her. Drakken clearly needed to rethink his plans because he was sorely lacking new ideas.

"Besides" Her mouth curled up into an evil grin as she folded up the contract putting it back to a safe spot.

"I have a plan to stop Kimmie once and for all." Placing her hands on her hips an evil glint flickered in her green eyes.

"Great. So err, what is this plan, and what do I have to do?" Drakken spoke once more climbing to his usual height eyeing his assistant suspiciously. It wasn't often where Shego had an idea this oughta be good Drakken thought to himself as he waited in anticipation.

"Oh no, you have to do – nothing – just leave it all to me and stay away." Putting a lot of emphasis on nothing almost spelling it out for him, she turned around. With Kim's team being so fragile at the moment, that left them very vulnerable and she wasn't going to miss the chance to crush Kim Possible's spirit once and for all.

"C'mon just a…" He held up his forefinger and thumb to indicate a little help and leaned towards Shego slightly dying to hear of this plan. How could she succeed where he could not, him being an evil genius of course and she just being… Shego.

"No!" Drakken quivered slightly at the order or rather threat you could say, as he stepped backwards making sure he was out of arms reach from her. Shego had no intention on letting Drakken screw up her one chance to finish Kim Possible; she was going to do this herself. An evil grin curled upon her lips as she walked towards the exit of the 'secret' lair and hover car.

* * *

The blonde haired young man took the glass from the table in front of him taking a large sip before slamming it back on the counter. Beside him was a small naked mole rat mimicking his friend with a much smaller glass.

"Maybe Kim was right." Ron Stoppable spoke in a sad voice still wearing his mission clothing leaning back on the chair. How had he managed to end up in Lowerton at a bar trying to drink his problems away he had no idea.

Rufus looked up to the confused Ron nodding his small head.

"Maybe this hero business just isn't for me. Kim's better of without me." At least until he could get his 'Ronnes' back. He sighed as he clenched his fist slamming it into the table before speaking once more talking to no one but his pet.

"That's right first I'll get the old Ron factor back, then I'll talk to Kim. Don't count the Ron-man out just yet." He tried to convince himself before his confused worried look returned.

"But what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore?" He sighed once more locked in confused as his mind continued to battle itself, he truly was lost.

"Rrr, you and Kimmie had a fight?" The young man's eyes moved up from the table toward the sound of the sarcastic almost harsh voice. He looked up the slender perfectly build woman, wearing black pants and a tight green shirt, her pale green hands on her hips as she looked down at him smirking.

"So what happened, Kimmie decide you're not good enough for the team?" Her lips curled into a sinister like grin, as the woman's raven black hair fell gracefully toward the floor, the light perfectly highlighting her pale green complexion. Making the gorgeous female before him more stunning if that was even possible.

"Shego!?" Ron virtually jumped in his seat as he stared up at the villainess before him.

"Don't worry Stoppable I'm of duty. And I go to my favourite bar and who should I find but Kimmies foolish sidekick." Her eyes narrowed as the grin widened watching Ron quivering slightly with fear. As much as she would like to show him excruciating pain she regrettably couldn't. No first she had to crush Kim's spirit, her mind relished the thought.

"Well then what happened?" Shego asked trying to sound as sincere as possible rolling her eyes to Ron though it still seemed to have a slightly threatening twinge to it. Despite his head screaming for him to run, Ron couldn't help but think that he needed someone to talk to and at the moment he didn't have many friends to do that with. As good a listener as Rufus was he wasn't much a talker, besides he knew better then to annoy someone like Shego.

"She doesn't want me on the team anymore." Ron confessed as Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep, yep uh huh." Was the little guys reply.

"You know Ron, you're far better then Kimmie thinks, maybe it's for the best, little Kimmie's been holding you back since the beginning. It's time you got out of her shadow." She forced herself to grin nicely, well as nicely as someone like Shego could. She sat down on the seat opposite to Ron's crossing her legs as she watched for his reaction. She was going to have some fun this.

Ron was too much in shock to reply as he stared at her confused at why Shego was being so nice let alone complementing him, but she was right to some extent.

"You think?"

"Well yeah." She replied with a touch of annoyance in her voice. "You just need to notice your own potential." Shego continued as she tried to sound as nice as possible once more. Oh how she just hated being sweet, but it would be worth it tomorrow she just had to convince Stoppable he was better of without her.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He couldn't believe himself; he was actually asking someone who had tried to kill him God knows how many times for advice, what was next, he was going to fall for her, as if.

"Well I don't know do I?" The woman retorted back into her usual threatening, bored and slightly annoyed tone, relishing the moment.

"Look 'Ron' you don't need that bossy princess, your – far – better of without her and it's time you realised it." She told him rather sternly as she put her feet up watching for Ron's reaction vividly. She knew everything was going as planned, and once Kimmie lost Ron she'll be all alone and vulnerable.

"You know your right it's time for the Ron-man to strike out on his own!" He rose to his feet looking determined, though he still couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with a vicious villainess like Shego. Despite himself however he couldn't help but agree with everything she had to say. Especially when she looked so stunning, wait a second what the hell was he even thinking?

"Uh yeah, now c'mon." She rolled her eyes at his comment before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the dance floor with a surprising amount of strength and ease.

"Come where?" Ron asked confused as he was virtually dragged across the bar.

"To dance." Shego replied very sternly, Ron instantly knew not to complain, this was Shego after all. And if he was being completely honest to himself he actually wanted to dance. Even if every one of his senses where telling him not to, but since when did he listen to them? Not to mention you do – not – turn down someone like Shego, that would just be stupid.

Shego let go of his arm as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Ron rather reluctantly taking her waist. He glanced up into the raven haired woman's eyes soon becoming lost in her hypnotic like stare. Shego grinned snidely as she swayed her hips from side to side; this was going to be easier then she first thought. She just hoped it would be worth it.

Ron quickly regained his composure trying to focus, one foot wrong and he'd be on the highway to pain. But before he could help it he was soon lost in the moment dancing with the goddess like woman before him. Watching her every sway, every movement that ran across her body, completely entranced by the rhythmic woman that he, Ron Stoppable was actually dancing with.

"Wow." He spoke out loud as he took in every part of the stunning raven haired woman before him. Never before until now, except for the first time he saw her did he notice how truly beautiful the villainess was. No he told himself as he closed his eyes, this was Kim's enemy, this was Shego. And he could – not – fall for Shego. Kim would kill him, but it wasn't like they where a team anymore, maybe they could…

Shego grinned again as she followed Ron's eyes which where watching her so vividly, her plan was working with ease. Once she placed a wedge between Kim and Ron, Kimmie will be finished once and for all, and to be honest it was easier then she ever thought it would be.

"Shego I err… got to go." He quickly corrected himself as he stepped away from her and darted for the exit. He really needed to get out of here, think things through. He darted out into the parking lot glancing back to make sure Shego wasn't following him.

"Going somewhere?" Shego landed gracefully in front of him her hands on her hips as she grinned narrowing her eyes at Ron. Ng, ng, not good Ron's mind warned over and over.

"I was err, my parents just hate me being home late, you know." He grinned nervously as Shego raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or you could come with me." She looked towards her hover car as Ron backed away slowly trying to avoid the stunning female's eyes.

"I, I, I err could but. I've got this err thing." Ron continued to step back being now forced towards the hover car by Shego.

"Oh but I – insist." She continued her advance as the grin curled up her lips. She raised her right hand in front of her stunning face.

"And you know how I hate being turned down." Clenching her hand into a fist it erupted in a green emerald flame in front of her face highlighting her green eyes. Ron looked left then right desperately trying to look for a way out before he finally conceded defeat. This was so not good he told himself again

"Well why didn't you say so…" He laughed nervously as he turned climbing into the hover car. The grin grew ever more present on Shego's features as she watched Ron. Smart boy she told herself before she jumped into the driver's seat.

Ron sat completely motionless, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

It was less then thirty minutes before they reached their destination, a small house out in what looked like the middle of no where, way out on the outskirts of Lowerton. Ron who had stayed remarkably quiet throughout the journey twiddling his thumbs and trying to avoid Shego's eye, was having many thoughts on why Shego wanted him here. Usually he ended up in ropes and taken to Drakken's latest lair, but not this time. First she was being sympathetic and dare he say it nice, then she was being her usual dangerous self. No matter how he measured it up he really could not understand why or what she was doing. Despite himself he couldn't help but wish it was because she genuinely liked him. That thought was almost immediately crushed from his mind however.

"Where here." Shego said as she landed the hover car just outside what looked like an abandoned house. Ron whom was brought out of his thought pattern looked around as if trying to find somewhere to run for.

"Errm, Shego, what are we doing here?" Ron followed the dangerous woman towards the entrance making sure to keep his distance from her as she walked in front of him swaying her hips from side to side immediately catching Ron's undivided attention. She turned round whilst placing a key into the door pushing it open slowly.

"Showing you what you have to offer." Ron attempted to back away as he replied in a nervous almost frightened voice.

"You know I think I got it." She quickly grabbed his shoulder forcefully pushing him inside before Ron could complain, and followed closing the door hard behind her.

"Make yourself at home." Turning she switched the light on as Ron glanced around the small room noticing a large green sofa in front of him with a table just to its right. The room was filled with book shelves, seats and most notably a rather large plasma screen TV which instantly caught his attention.

Sighing he told himself to hell with it as he let himself drop onto the incredibly comfy sofa, Shego grinned sitting in a dark green armchair opposite the sofa and table.

"Why do you even put up with Kimmie?" Shego finally broke the silence with an almost laugh.

"Well she's err… My best friend an all." He tried to relax sitting back in the chair. Rufus on the other hand was already sound asleep snoring peacefully to himself.

"Surely you want more? Living in Kimmie's shadow must be soo boring." The villainess squinted her eyes almost surveying his every move.

"Well err, I really… can't do this." He quickly rose to his feet glancing towards the exit. He wouldn't betray his best friend even if they had, had a fight he just couldn't do it. Even despite what she was saying whether it made sense or not.

Shego sighed to herself as she pushed of the armchair rolling her eyes. This better be worth it she thought, walking towards Ron swaying her hips from side to side to catch his attention looking at him with a seductive gaze. Kimmie and Ron had, had fights before and made up, she needed something a little more persuasive to make Ron feel as if he couldn't go back to her. Trying to persuade him that he was better of without her didn't seem to be enough.

"For this night only, and only this night, where not enemies so relax, and forget about her." She said the last part very forcefully almost commanding it as she placed her finger against his chest pushing him towards the wall staring into his eyes as she advanced.

No he repeatedly told himself as his heart began to race continually quickening its pace. His back hit the wall. He would not betray Kim his best friend, not like this. Shego forcefully pinned his hands to the wall. There was no where left to look but at her eyes, and before he could stop himself he found himself staring deeply into her gaze unable to break eye contact. He would not betray her… Even for someone so heart breakingly beautiful. He felt her gorgeous lips push against his own in a rough passionate kiss. So stunningly attractive, she pushed her body against his literally pinning him to the wall, his mind continued to race, and before he could stop himself his eyes drifted close as he lost himself pushing back against her sweet sensual lips.

* * *

Sorry if there isn't much action, chapter 4 is when it all kicks of. Please review and ill begin on the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Next Day

Sorry if the stories moving at a quick pace, but it's only a short story, to see if I can write a good fanfiction.

And yeah it is ignoring that. As well as when they meet Wade (hadn't seen that episode until after I written.) And thanks for reviewing.

And I still don't own Kim Possible.

Chapter III – The Next Day

Ron sat up as he let out a long yawn his eyes barely open. Phew he thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead. He had, had the strangest dream, first Kim broke up the team and the next he was in Shego's house least he thought it was her house. He then actually slept with Shego; I mean how crazy a dream was that. He really needed to stop with having these fantasies, though he had to admit it was amazing, dream or, otherwise.

"Hang on…" He spoke as his eyes adjusted to the light. This was not his bed, a green sheet lay over him, not the Ron's style let alone it was a king size bed. This did not bode well he thought to himself. To make matters worse this was exactly the same room as the one he slept with Shego in, in his dream. Quickly he looked to his right thankfully seeing only the cover and sheets. No Shego, heh for a moment there he actually thought it really happened, how crazy would that have been.

"Finally awake?" A sultry voice spoke as Ron's head spun round towards the voice, spotting none other then Shego in a large dark green dressing gown. His jaw dropped as last night flooded into his mind most notably that it was his greatest night like ever.

"This is so not good." He spoke staring at the Goddess of a woman before him.

Kim lay on her back on the bed in her house thoughts flowing through her head. She had barely got any sleep yesterday after the argument with Ron. It was just so frustrating how he was always being such a fool, and letting them escape and not for the first time either. All because he wanted the 'glory' for himself, but still she didn't exactly mean what she said, well partially. Ron was acting out of sorts and he couldn't keep acting like he had been it was time he grew up. Still she couldn't help but feel sorry for her best friend at what she did.

"Kimmie, breakfast is ready!" her mother shouted up.

"Coming mum." Kim replied sighing to herself as she flipped up of her bed brushing the hair out of her eyes as she left the room heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Kimmie?" Mrs Dr P asked as she looked at her young daughter who looked a little depressed as Kim took her seat falling on to the chair.

"Nothing, me and Ron just had a fight, kind of." The read haired teen hero confessed as she hung her head partially in shame and partially in exhaustion from hardly sleeping.

"What happened Kimmie-cub?" Mr Dr P said as he placed his newspaper down on the table taking a bite from his piece of toast.

"Well, Ron tried to be the 'hero' and ended up letting the bad guys get away. But he's been doing it for a while, and it's so annoying." She sighed again before continuing.

"I told him maybe he should take a break from the whole saving the world thing, I didn't mean to it just sort of slipped out and I was upset and." She hung her head once again before sitting back and taking a sip from the glass of milk annoyed at herself.

"I'm sure Ronald was just trying to help. It can't be easy living in your shadow all the time and not getting noticed. Not to mention getting saved by a girl everyday." Her father said in almost a laugh as Kim shot him an evil look

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" She retorted.

"I'm just saying maybe Ronald wanted to do the saving for once, instead of always being the 'other guy'." He took another bite as her mother nodded in agreement.

"Your fathers right honey, maybe you should go talk with him." She agreed as she put on her doctors coat looking at her daughter in earnest.

"Maybe your right, I'll go talk to him now." Kim agreed in an almost sigh as she rose from her seat preparing to head over to Ron's.

"Not before you eat your breakfast." Mrs Dr P ordered as she pointed at the plate of toast in front of Kim.

"Of course." Kim replied sarcastically sitting back down and taking a piece of toast from the plate.

Shego slumped down into the seat having just arrived at Drakken's secret lair situated in the middle of the sea. She headed there straight after spending the morning with Stoppable, she was in definite need of some quiet time as it where.

Letting out a sigh of relief she sat back in the seat relaxing at last thinking of nothing but relaxation.

"No no no no!!!" A voice boomed around the lair making Shego jump out of her seat, her fist bursting into a green flame. The door on the other side of the room flew open as an angry and annoyed Drakken stomped inside.

"Shego!" He bellowed glaring right at his side kick who had distinguished the green fire seeing Drakken. She let out another sigh hanging her arms loosely to the floor.

"This better be good." She replied in an annoyed tone. The downside to working with Drakken his everyday annoying ranting which Shego was just not in the mood for, not today.

"Look, do you see that!" The doctor flailed the scroll around in his hand as he pointed to a certain spot on the page.

"No." The exhausted villainess dropped back into her seat drawing the usual nail filer she usually used during Drakken's immensely boring talks.

"To enter the temple, I need the keystone of Elastor." His hands dropped to the side as he waited for Shego's impending sarcastic reply.

"You mean a rock? We need a rock." The villainess slapped her hand on her face before continuing.

"How did you even find out about this scroll?" A grin curled onto his lips as he stood smugly.

"The internet of course." A proud look grew across his face.

"Wait, wait you used the internet?" Shego asked trying to keep herself from laughing as she stared at the doctor.

"Don't sound so surprised Shego; I'm down with my 'homies'." Her head dropped as she listened to Drakken shaking her head. She must resist, must not reply this one was just too easy to mock.

"Now you need to go get this Keystone. Its location is in the West Middleton Museum. I expect nothing less then success Shego." He folded his arms as he 'ordered' his assistant who just stared back at him.

"I know just the person to steal it for us." An evil sinister grin curled upon her green lips as Dr Drakken let out a wail of laughter. Shego rolled her eyes as she leant back in the chair relaxing in peace once again.

"Ahh Shego!" The silence suddenly broke a few moments later as she sprung out of her seat igniting her hands. Shego sighed as her eyes turned to Drakken once again with look of sadness on his face.

"What is it Dr D?" She asked once again struggling to get a moments peace.

"Where out of coco Moo!!" He dropped to his knees holding his hands in the air. The villainess gritted her teeth as she glared daggers at Drakken who looked back slightly scared. An evil look crept across her face as she launched a jet green blast towards Drakken who hadn't moved so fast in his life, sprinting for the door with green plasma blasts flying at him.

Ron dove over the table pulling the top over with him in order to pull it onto its side to use as cover. Tomatoes and all sorts of different food types crashed into the table as Ron turned to his pet mole rat panting exhausted from the siege.

"Well buddy guess we did it this time. Note to self do not under any circumstances try and sing in the park, just not a good idea." His pet mole rat nodded his tiny head in agreement. Well it wasn't completely his fault some kid was signing in front on an audience, destroying an old 'oh boyz' song. Ron couldn't take anymore of it and pushed the kid of the stage singing it himself. Moments later he was being barraged by tomatoes and all sorts. Will the torment ever end?

"Where do they even get the food from? I swear they never had that much when I got here." Ron said rather confused as Rufus shrugged to confused about the whole situation.

"OK buddy in a situation like this there's only one thing to do." He raised his hand as his face changed into that of a determined one. Rufus put his hands on his hips pushing out his chest preparing for the moment of inspiration. Screams of 'loser' could be heard as more food of all different kids was launched in their direction.

"Run!" He sprung to his feet as he sprinted down the park trail ducking and diving Rufus following close behind as the attack and insults continued to be hurled in their direction.

He sprinted down the path before quickly diving behind a bush as the many people sprinted past them not noticing his hiding spot.

"Phew I think we lost them." Ron placed his hands on his knees as he panted standing behind a tree Rufus mimicking the posture to exhausted for much of the same reason.

"That was to close right Rufus."

"Uh huh." Rufus nodded in agreement as he turned round fainting at the sight in which he saw.

"Rufus what's wrong! No speak to me!!" Ron cupped his hands picking up his small fragile buddy.

"You missed me?" A sweet voice came from behind him as he spun round to show it was. Ron's eyes widened in shock as the sight of Shego who was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

"S-Sh-Shego. W-what you doing here?" Ron asked nervously looking anywhere but at the woman of his dreams whom he hadn't been able to get out of his head all day.

"Coming to see you of course, I've got a proposition for you." The villainess almost purred as she approached Ron acting like she did when she was under the influence of the modulator.

OK thought Ron she may be the hottest woman on the planet and also surprisingly sweet when she wants to be but I need to make a stand. I won't stand for this any longer. Ron told himself as he attempted to stand tall.

"Shego I – "He was quickly cut of by the raven haired woman approaching him almost within arms distance.

"Look Ron, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" She asked in earnest cutting him of, though constantly telling herself it was just a cunning ploy to get Ron to do exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Ron's jaw dropped as the recently recovered Rufus fainted once more upon hearing these words.

"S… Sure thing." He found himself saying despite himself.

"Great." She turned around before continuing a slightly grin, a mixture of joy and slyness evident on her features.

"I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Ron asked worried at what the reply was going to be. The last thing he needed was to annoy KP even more, and nor was he.

"I need you to get me the keystone from the West Middleton Museum." She turned round with a look that resembled that of the 'puppy dog pout'

"Absolutely not, not a chance. The Ron-man does not steal I'm a hero you know." He replied almost intuitively. Shego's eyes instantly narrowed as she glared at the sidekick who took a slight step back no worried for his life.

"Look Stoppable, take it as me doing you a favour. You need to get out of Kimmie's shadow well now's your chance. Unless you can't do it." A grin curled up her lips as Ron immediately replied defending himself speaking before thinking.

"Oh I can do it no problem!" He replied in his defence trying to stand up for himself rather stupidly much to Shego's delight.

"Great I'll see you once you're done." Ron's jaw dropped after he realised what he had done, this was not good he told himself over and over. The villainess briskly walked up to him as she planted a deep passionate kiss onto his lips, biting his bottom lip slightly causing it to bleed.

"Ok just apologize, it's no big, I'm Kim Possible I can do anything." She spoke nervously aloud to herself as she made her way up the hill. Wade had tracked Ron's location to the park it was time they had that talk, re-strengthen their friendship and such before it was too late. After all saving the world didn't feel right without Ron there to save it with. She didn't like to admit it but without him she wouldn't be where she was today. Though she never told him that, he was far too prone to big headiness. But she needed Ron and she was sure he needed her to. They just needed to talk that was all.

She looked down the hill as she thought back on the good old times. Their first mission, when they saved the world. First time they met Drakken, the American singing competition where Ron beat Drakken. Her arch foe Shego, she laughed at the next image of Shego chasing after Drakken having just been under his mind control. The day she defeated Shego, when Ron kissed Shego that sure was…

"Wait!" Her jaw dropped as she was frozen on the spot due to the scene before her. Ron and Shego full on kissing!


End file.
